Larry
Larry is an imp-like being from another dimension and an alternate counterpart of Robin, and thus, by extension, an annoyance of the Teen Titans. Character history Nosyarg Kcid (Dick Grayson spelled backwards) is a denizen of a universe completely separate from th e Titans' (He claims "Dimension 4 and 9/8s!). His right index finger has the power to bend reality, and he thus bent the rules of the multiverse to watch his counterpart Robin fighting crime, which endeared him so that Robin became Nosyarg's number one idol. When Robin unwisely allowed himself to be taunted by Johnny Rancid and got his arm broken as a result, Nosyarg decided to help out and popped up right inside Titans Tower and introduced himself to the Titans. Since they found his true name to be too much a tongue-twister, Beast Boy suggested to call him "Larry" for simplicity's sake, which Nosyarg more than happily accepted. While well-meaning, Larry had a penchant of messing up things, which increased Robin's frustration over his defeat by Rancid all the more. After several attempts at healing Robin's arm went awry, Robin lost his temper, and in the resultant scuffle Larry broke his reality-bending finger. As a result, reality (literally) began to fracture at the point where he impacted, and the Tower's environs, including nearby Jump City, were changed into a landscape modeled after a child's artistic expressions. The energy surge cast Robin and Larry into the city, where they met with the rest of the Titans, who had been chasing Rancid, and under many difficulties they made it back to the Tower. Before Larry could reclaim his power, however, Rancid appeared on the scene and claimed it for himself, reshaping the city after his own imagination and using it as his personal wrecking ground. The other Titans found themselves outmatched by Rancid's new powers, but Robin and Larry went after him nevertheless. After succeeding in taunting Rancid to the point where he finally threw caution to the wind, they managed to defeat him, and with his finger fixed, Larry managed to turn everything back into normal. After the fight, Larry bade farewell to his idol. As a parting gift, Robin decided to give Larry another chance to fix his arm, and Larry finally succeeded, although as a side effect Robin was temporarily cast into another dimension himself. He made a cameo-appearance in episode 28 ,X, on Beast Boys theories over who Red X is(Larry is seen in a deformed "Red X" costume as a supposed suspect as to who Red X was). Teen Titans Go! Larry made a reappearance in issue #39. Following the Titans' exploits in Tokyo, which ended with Robin and Starfire finally getting romantically hooked up, Larry, inspired by the moment's sentiment and an ill advice by Kitten, decided to play Cupid by actually stealing Eros' bow, love arrows and wings and firing the arrows left, right and center in order to make the other Titans just as happy as the aforementioned couple. This action, while well-intended, wreaked havoc among the Titans as people fell in love with the most impossible partners, including (in Speedy and Cheshire's case) their deadliest enemies, and also inadvertently enabled Andre le Blanc to escape captivity. Finally, Larry was apprehended by Wonder Girl and Eros and forced to amend his mistake. He made a cameo in issue #48 Wrong Place Wrong Time. When Raven and the Herald opened multiple portals trying to find Killowat's home, Larry was seen in one of the portals. Powers and abilities Larry has the power to manipulate the very fabric of reality with his right index finger. The possibilities are theoretically unlimited, but the actual effectiveness of this power is severely limited by Larry's scatter-brainedness - as demonstrated when he attempted to heal Robin's arm. This power also enables him to travel between alternate dimensions at will. Notes * Larry is inspired by the Batman character, Bat-Mite, who like the Superman villain Mr. Mxyzptlk, is a resident of the 5th dimension. Like the latter two, Larry possesses seemingly infinite powers, although he claims it to be as a result of his magic finger, as opposed to super-advanced 5th dimension technology that 3rd dimensional beings cannot comprehend. Like Bat-Mite and Mxyzptlk, Larry is more of a hindrance than a villain. * Dee Bradley Baker,who voices Larry is also the voice of Tommy Gilligan on Codename: Kids Next Door. * The name Larry may be inspired by Lawrence "Larry," Trainor; a a member of Beast Boy's old team the Doom Patrol. ** Coincidentally, it was Beast Boy who thought of calling the little imp "Larry." Category:Allies Category:Magic Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Teleporters Category:immortals Category:Males